fireemblemfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Held
:„''Veteranen mit bemerkenswerten Fähigkeiten''“ Held ist eine Charakterklasse. Ike und Greil gehören ihr beispielsweise an. Greil beginnt mit dieser Klasse in Path of Radiance, Ike in Radiant Dawn. Helden benutzen zwei arten von waffen: Schwerter und Äxte. Varianten Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi/Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem Gaiden Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem/Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Fire Emblem: Awakening Fire Emblem: If/Fates Helden sind in Fates eine Nohrische Klasse und sollen "gewöhnliche" Fußsoldaten darstellen. Ihre Fahigkeiten sind eher darauf ausgelegt in der Gegnerphase zu agieren so werden sie zuerst angegriffen, und können sich anschließend mit der Fähigkeit Sonne, welchen sie auf Level 5 erlernen, wieder hochheilen welcher dank ihres überdurchschnittlichen Fähigkeitswertes hohe Aktivierungschancen hat. Axtbrecher ist auch eine Gute Fähigkeit, aber da Äxte meistens sowieso schlechte Trefferraten haben und Schwerter welche die Hauptwaffe von Helden ist sowieso Waffendreiecksvorteil hat wirkt diese Fähigkeit ein wenig deplaziert. Helden erreichen einen A Rang in Schwertern und einen B Rang in Äxten, somit kann man das Schwert als Hauptwaffe ansehen. Man könnte einem Helden so ein Kriegerschwert geben, allerdings sollte man bedenken dass der effekt nur in der Spielerphase wirkt und man in der Gegnerphase mit reduzierten verteidigungswerten dasteht und man sich aufgrund des geringen Schadens dass das Kriegerschwert ohne den doppelangriffeffekt sehr wenig schaden verursacht und so weniger heilt was schnell zum tod führen kann. Besser ist das Silberschwert, oder wenn man gerne das Glück herausfordert, den Schnitter welcher dank des überdurchschnittlichen Fähigkeitswertes von Helden oft zu Volltreffern führt. Die womöglich Beste Waffe wäre das Rächerkatana, welches aber nicht so schicke angriffsanimationen hat wie in den Händen eines Schwertmeisters.Bei Äxten gilt ebenfalls Silber oder Krit ganz nach dem motto high risk high reward. Je nachdem ob ein Held aus einem Söldner oder Kämpfer Befördert wird ist entweder der Fähigkeitswert (Söldner) oder Stärkewert (Kämpfer) am anfang höher. Im Späteren Spiel Gleicht sich es ein wenig aus, aber einer der Beiden Werte wird immer etwas Höher sein. die restlichen Werte fallen durchschnittlich aus. Maximale Werte Bekannte Helden Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi/Shadow Dragon * Samson * Astram Fire Emblem Gaiden * Deen Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem/Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 * Galzus * Ralph Fire Emblem: Binding Blade * Ekhidna * Henning * Randy Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken * Linus * Harken * Kaim Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones * Caellach Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance * Greil Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn * Ike Fire Emblem: Awakening * Flavia - Der Ostkhan von Ferox und später Khan von ganz Ferox * Priam - Erhältlich via SpotPass, er kämpft mit Ragnell und behauptet, er sei ein Nachfahre von Ike Fire Emblem: If/Fates * Selena Trivia Galerie